Tough Love
by hpfreak222
Summary: After years of chasing lily, james has finally moved on. what happens when lily turns around?


Chapter One

Lily sighed and sank into the plush seats in the last remaining compartment. _Our last year at Hogwarts._ Next to her Arial was reading a romance novel while "American Idiot" by Green Day played at an earsplitting level on her Walkman and Victoria was staring out the window. Arial had long black hair that she had put in a messy bun and chocolate brown eyes that matched her olive skin. She was a romantic, and she loved Quidditch. She was the keeper and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Arial was from the States, so she loved music from the States. She also had legs that went on forever, meaning she was popular with the jocks. Victoria had shoulder length brown hair that she always left open. Frameless glasses that made her look intelligent, not geeky, surrounded her sparkling blue eyes. She was the ultimate tomboy. She hated skirts, makeup, and PINK.

Lily relaxed in her seat when she was disrupted when the doors opened with a bang. Lily jumped two feet in the air and Victoria screamed. Arial didn't notice.

"_Dios mio!"_ Victoria whispered, clutching her heart. Sirius Black grinned like a maniac as he walked in, followed closely by his chums, James Potter and Remus Lupin. Lily eyed James wearily when he winked at her.

"So, Evans, did you get anything… special in the mail lately?"

Lily groaned. She knew James was Head Boy and he wanted her to admit that she had to spend endless hours with him doing God knows what because she was Head Girl.

"Yes, I did, James, and you know I am Head Girl. Stop being a prick."

"Then join me in the Head Compartment, will ya?" he said, before sauntering off. Lily stomped out in a huff. She pushed past James with her nose in the air and walked quickly to the Head Compartment muttering curses at him. She didn't see James grin like a maniac as he slowly followed.

XD

The welcome back feast was fairly uneventful. Another batch of terrified eleven-year-olds were divided into houses thinking they were about to be sacrificed. Before everyone retired to the common rooms, Dumbledore quickly said a small speech.

"Welcome, first years! I hope you will enjoy your stay at Hogwarts for the next year, and I believe you will not want to leave when the time comes. Prefects, please escort the first years to the common rooms and explain the procedures. I ask the Head Boy and Girl to please join me in my office for a couple of pointers."

With that, everyone left the Great Hall and went their separate ways. Lily and James followed Dumbledore on the way to his office. The silence was creepy. When they got to his office, Dumbledore muttered "cockroach clusters." The gargoyle jumped out of the way and they tramped into the office. Dumbledore took a seat at his desk and Lily and James took the remaining seats.

"As you both know, the Dark lord is rising. The effect is inevitable. The students at Hogwarts are… unprepared for what the Dark lord's power can do. As you two are my top students and are the best of the best of Hogwarts's students, you must stand up to protect them. You both may have the fate of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry in your hands. I trust you both to make the right decision _if_ that time ever comes."

Lily and James didn't know what to say. In an eggshell, Dumbledore had just said," If need be, you both will have to take on Voldermort himself to save Hogwarts."

"Y-Yes sir," James gulped.

"Very well. Now, I'll show you two to the Head's Quarters."

"the what?" Lily asked.

"The Head's Quarters. It is something we are trying out. We want to prepare the Head Boy and Girl for life by putting them in the same living quarters for a year. You could say you guys are our guinea pigs."

Lily's mouth was hanging open. As James passed her, he shut it gently with his forefingers and whispered, "Don't want to catch unicorns, now do we?"

Lily followed, bewildered. After a great deal of walking, Dumbledore stopped in front of a portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts. With a warm smile, Godric Gryffindor asked: "Password?"

Dumbledore said one word in a clear, crisp tone. "Chocolate."

"That's the password?" James sputtered. "it's so obvious."

"So obvious, that it is not."

Dumbledore marched into the open hallway. As the trio stepped inside, Lily gasped. The size of the headquarters was easily double the size of the Gryffindor common room. A huge royal blue rug covered most of the hardwood floor. In front of the fireplace were two rocking chairs, two loveseats with a royal blue covering and white pillows, and one large sofa that could easily seat five. Numerous wooden vanity tables were spread out around the room. Each had a white tablecloth embroidered with the Hogwarts design on it. There were four doors on either side of the room. Each had a sign painted on it in silver letters. The two on the left side read: Head Girl Bedroom and Head Girl Study. The two on the right side read: Head Boy Bedroom and Head Boy Study.

"You may invite friends in here, as long they don't disturb anybody." With that, Dumbledore left.

Lily ran over to the door that read Head Girl Study. She threw open the door and gasped. Inside was a oak desk with a sign that said: LILY EVANS: HEAD GIRL on it. Bookshelves surrounded the room full of textbooks of every kind. Behind the desk was a chair with the same royal blue color as the chairs in the common room.

She then went to the room labeled Head Girl Bedroom. Again she was surprised.

A king sized bed stood against the back wall. It had a scarlet comforter on it, and a canopy of a matching color. On the left wall stood a vanity table with a mirror that had everything a girl could want: lip gloss, makeup, brushes of every size, earrings, necklaces, and hair bands. Pushed against the left wall was a chest full of her clothes; both her robes and her street clothes. Next to it was a bookshelf full of her childhood books, ranging from _Winnie the Pooh_ to _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. She then walked outside to see what James was doing. He was in his own room. Not wanting to bother him, she went back into he own room and lay down on the bed. Today was full of surprises.

XD

The next day at breakfast, Arial and Victoria kept badgering Lily about where she had been last night. Finally Lily broke down and explained everything. she promised to show them everything after classes.

Classes whizzed by for Lily. She had missed that about Hogwarts. Classes taking up your time so that you weren't bored for hours on end.

Like she promised, she took Arial and Victoria to the Head Quarters after classes. Unfortunately, James and his friends were also there. Arial and Victoria didn't seem to notice because they were way to excited about the wonderful rooms.

"Look James, girls and a great pad," Sirius muttered, "you got it covered."

James elbowed Sirius. Sirius ignored him and walked over to Arial who was muttering something about Dumbledore spoiling James and Lily because he like tehm.

"Hey. Arial," he said sitting down next to her.

"Goodbye, Black."

"Harsh, Arial."

"Great, that's what I was aiming for."

Sirius turned to face Arial, who immedietly turned her head away.

"All the girls in school would give _anything_ to get a date with me. And you ignore me. What's up with that?"

"You don't want to know." Arial said, and stood up. Sirius grabbed her arm. Arial yanked her arm and flipped him so he came crashing down on a table that stood nearby.

"You SERIOUSLY don't want to know," she said, before storming out of the room. Lily gave Sirius a dirty glare before running after Arial. Sirius grinned sheepishly. James rolled his eyes.

XD

Lily found Arial in her dormitory, crying. Because she was Head Girl, she knew all the passwords to all of the houses.

"Arial, what's up? You've been acting strange lately."

"No-Nothing. I just don't feel like talking."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah."

Lily patted Arial on the back before getting up to leave.

"Actually, I'm not really ok," Arial blurted out.

"What's up?"

Chocking and sobbing, Arial showed Lily the letter she had gotten yesterday. Death Eaters killed her parents shortly after she left yesterday. Lily knew that Arial was a muggle born, but so was she, so she didn't make anything of it. She let Arial cry on her shoulder for a little while before returning to the Head Quarters. When she came in through the portrait hole, Victoria looked at her questioningly.

"You didn't know?" Lily asked her.

"Know what?" Sirius asked. James hit him on the head and Remus sent him glares that clearly said _don't ask._

"Arial's parents were killed by Death Eaters yesterday." Victoria gasped and Sirius cringed.

"Ok, I know this isn't the best time to say this, but we have a Prefects meeting in a couple minutes." James said.

Lily sighed. This was all too much. She needed some rest.

"All right let's go."

XD

the prefects meeting was fairly uneventful until the end when James asked for suggestions for a theme for a dance they could have.

"Why would we have a dance?" Lily asked, staring at James as if he had proposed a third World War.

"Because they're fun." He said. "Just yell them out now, and I'll write them down. Then we can have a ballot."

"Something where you dress up like famous people!"

"A Medieval Ball!"

"A Multicultural shindig!"

the rest of the meeting continued at this rate. Then, everybody wrote down their choice and dropped it into their ballot box as they left. Lily quickly tallied up the total and the Medieval ball got the most votes.

"A Medieval ball it is." She said as she left.


End file.
